The Decisive Battle
by UsagiChan1001
Summary: InuYasha and his friends follow Sesshomaru to the Westernlands to deal with a new foe... meanwhile Inuko, and his sister get into some mischieve back at home, with Nina's torment and Inuko's personality what will become of the two trouble makers.?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay in writing I have been so busy with school I haven't had time to even visit the site, this story will have a few lengthy chapters and my characters Inuko and Kikyko in it. Nina is a subordinate character created by my good friend Natchie, her link is on my profile. Please take the time to comment on the chapters, the story gets better as it progresses, so keep on reading. If you want more info on who Nina and Sia are, visit Natchie-chan's profile. See you all later!**

* * *

**The Western Lands**

"Inuko, INUKO…" I shouted looking outside for my brother.

"Wh-hat?" he replied, from a tree. I looked up and glared at him.

"Dinners ready, you don't want father to become angry now do you?" I crossed my arms looking up at him. He swirled a twig in his mouth and sighed deeply.

"Alright, alright I'm coming…" he hissed and wrapped his legs against the tree's branch and swung his upper body down, so that he was facing me. "Don't be such an idiot. I'm still mad at you for 'accidently' cutting my hair… do you know how long it took me to grow it out?" I hissed at him, keeping my arms crossed.

"Look I apologized didn't I, now lay off my back…" he replied; his voice became agitated. "Dad's mad as it is because you're out here instead of being grounded in doors, so better hurry up…." I turned around and was just about to walk away when I heard a thump to the ground and two arms wrap around my neck.

"Sis, I'm really sorry about your hair, it looks really good short though. It'll grow back…" he said softly. I pulled his arms from around my neck and didn't say a word.

"Wow, moody…" he said following behind me. Our house was rather noisy; Sango and Miroku's children had filled the entire house with chatter. His two oldest twins had turned into beautiful women, just a little older than me, and his youngest… well let's just say there still brats.

"About time you two show up, I was just about to go get you myself," father crossed his arms and glared at both of us. I hated when he did that, he was mad enough already over the fight Inuko and I had a few days ago. Yet to have him chase after us, would definitely mean we'd be sleeping outside for the rest of our lives.

I sighed deeply and sat next to mother without questioning. Inuko didn't question either and slide in between Haku and Kira as they chatted over Inuko.

Sango and Miroku chatted with mother, father didn't say anything during dinner, and I sat without words watching as Inuko was used as a pin cushion by Kira and Haku's gossip.

Shippou had gone off for sometime training to become a fox demon, and Kohaku had come to the village with Rin every so often to visit. Rin and Kohaku wed two years ago and live travelling from village to village, helping the poor, and teaching the young to fight.

I looked over at father and sighed; he looked at me from the corner of his eye then turned his gaze to Inuko, who sat across from him with the girls. Our house became quit as Sango took her kids home, and Miroku and father helped mother clean up. I slide outside quietly and pulled the white sheets off the rope, and started folding them.

I reached over to pull another sheet off the rope, and as I slide it off, a strange man stood behind it. I screamed, and then placed my hand over my mouth quickly. "Sorry miss, I didn't mean to startle you, but is this the home of Lady Kagome and Master InuYasha?" the man asked. I knew better then to talk to strange people I had not seen around the village, so I nodded keeping my hands to my mouth. "Excellent, please excuse me," he said humbly bowing down. I slightly bowed not moving my gaze from him. He walked around me and towards the house. I held the sheets to my chest and took in a deep breath, then followed behind the man.

I leaned in to the doorway to see if I could hear any conversation. I couldn't hear anything, so I peered in a little future, falling to my knees. Father looked over at me and narrowed his eyes. "Kikyko? Don't you have chores to do? You and your brother…" he glared over to Inuko who had firewood in his arms.

I picked myself up and sighed, "sorry…" I said, and picked up the sheets. Inuko sighed and followed out behind me. "Who's that guy?" I whispered to Inuko. Inuko leaned in towards me, "I'm not sure but what I heard so far was he was from the mountains and a very powerful demon was attacking the western lands, with large numbers…" he whispered.

"The western lands, that's where Uncle Sesshomaru lives," I told Inuko, my voice almost a loud half-whisper. "Shh…. I know, but Uncle Sesshomaru is stronger than you'd think, I'm sure he's okay…" he told me taking the sheets from my arms.

"Where's mother?" I asked Inuko. "She's spending the evening at Sango's, you know giving her a helping hand…" he shrugged his shoulders and folded the sheets.

"I see… do you think father's going to have to go fight in the western lands?" I asked Inuko. He eyed me down. "Probably, but dad's powerful and no one can beat his Tetsusaiga I'm sure he'll deal with the problem…" Inuko helped me fold the rest of the sheets. Next was the fire wood.

"I'm so tired…" I panted taking in a deep breath, I laid on my back and looked up to the dark sky. Night was slowly filling the sky above us. "You okay?" Inuko asked, leaning over me. "I'm fine, I'm just tired… I hate chores," I mumbled sighing. Inuko looked over to the house as the man left, father followed behind him. The man nodded towards us and walked off; I sat up and looked over to father. Inuko's face was pained with worry, as if he was able to read father's mind. Father looked to him, then to me, and walked back in to the house.

I looked up at Inuko, "what's wrong?" I asked him pulling myself off the ground. I dusted myself off. "I'm not sure… but I have a bad feeling," Inuko said, he extended his hand to me. I took his hand, he pulled me next to him, and I followed him back to the house.

"Well… seems like you two did all your chores, your punishment is over…" father bellowed. "Father… is something wrong?" Inuko asked, pulling me behind him. Why was Inuko being so protective? Father wasn't going to hurt either one of us, so why was Inuko acting so strangely?

"The western mountains are being attacked by a powerful demon, it has soldiers and an army far greater then what we've encountered… the man that was just here, he'd visited Miroku's home already. Your mother knows of this and all of us… we'll…" father stared at us and then sat down, "we will be going to the mountains to fight this demon." Father added crossing his arms.

"So when you mean 'us', you mean you, mother, Sango and Miroku right?" Inuko replied, hesitantly. "Yeah…" father replied quietly.

"So did you bother asking us about this before making your decision?" Inuko bellowed. Father glared at him, "look… it's our job to protect you kids, and the people of this village… those demons are making their way here. We need to stop them before they do," father was just about to finish his words when Inuko dropped my hand and took a step towards father.

"So if you go out there and you die, what happens to us… didn't you think about that?" Inuko hissed angrily. Father crossed his arms in to his sleeves and narrowed his eyes at Inuko. "Who said we were going to die, sit down Inuko…" father retorted.

"Father…" I said quietly, stopping Inuko from arguing any future. I kneeled down to my knees and slide over towards him. Father looked at me and didn't reply. "Father if you must go fight then do so, but please make sure you and mother come home safely and Sango and Miroku too…" I told him clenching my hands against my kimono.

"Look Kikyko, Inuko's strong enough to protect everyone in this village, including you… which... should be his top priority. So you have nothing to worry about," Father said looking over at him; Inuko sat down next to me and didn't say a word.

"You two get some rest, your mother will be home soon, we'll leave at dawn…" father protested. I sighed and nodded. Inuko hissed and clenched his hands into fists, and said nothing.

Night had fallen over our small home. Mother and father hadn't slept the night. I could feel mother's hands touch me every so often pulling the sheets over me. Inuko hadn't slept either, I could tell because he kept shifting around in his sleep. He slept close to me at nights, but tonight his sleep seemed disrupted.

I curled myself into the sheets and kept my mind blank, hoping I'd sleep. I did.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Visit

**A/N: This one is my favorite chapter cause Nina and Sia are introduced in it. By the way Inuko is about 18 in this story and Kikyko is about 16. So to make some sense of things. I wanted to take a different twist on things with this story... so enjoy!**

* * *

**The Visit**

"Mmm…" I mumbled rolling over on my back. Light had shone through the house; I covered my eyes with my arm. I heard voices outside, and shifted myself to my side, then to my back and sat up. I shifted to my knees and crawled towards the door.

"To what do we bring this visit," father's voice bellowed. I shifted to my feet and slowly walked outside. Everyone had gathered in front of our home, including Uncle Sesshomaru.

"I came here on my own accord InuYasha, so keep your place…" Sesshomaru hissed. I leaned in towards Inuko and listened. "Sia, you're here too…?" InuYasha questioned as Sia stepped around Sesshomaru.

"I don't see why we need to be here, and why they are coming to the mountains, they are not welcomed in the western lands… we can handle this demon on our own…" Sia hissed, crossing her arms. Sesshomaru held and arm out to her silencing her. "Do not disrespect me Sia…" Sesshomaru said.

"Teh, so what do you want Sesshomaru you're wasting our time…" Father hissed. Miroku narrowed his eyes at father. "This is my reason for being here…" Sesshomaru said pulling Nina by the arm from around him.

"Hell no…. not her," Inuko shouted. "We are not babysitting that little brat…" he hissed again. "Inuko, show some respect…" Mother bellowed. "You are not dropping Nina off on us… no bloody way…" Inuko shouted angrily, waving his arms in the air.

"Shut up Inuko," father retorted. "The last time she was here, she nearly killed Kiki… stole your Tetsusaiga and blamed it on me, and if you had forgotten father…. She almost set the village on fire… oh and what's worse, she came on to me… in front of Haku. She better not be staying here…" Inuko hissed again.

"Shut up Inuko I'm warning you…" father bellowed again crossing his arms. "Wow, this family is more messed up then I thought… this should be fun," Nina replied snickering. "Okay look you two, Nina, you better behave yourself while you're here… you leave Inuko alone and he'll leave you alone, do as he says and you'll get along just fine. Inuko… touch her and I'll kill you," father protested.

"Teh… whatever," Inuko protested crossing his arms, looking away. Sango and Miroku sighed, "Nina… look while you're under the protection of Inuko could you please not meddle with Haku's feelings… we'd greatly appreciate that…" Sango prompted.

"Fine fine, agreed…" Nina replied. "Good now that this is settled," Sesshomaru said turning away. "Behave yourself Nina, I mean it…" Sia said, waving her hand at Nina. "I got it okay…." She replied. "Alright then, we best be on our way…" Miroku intercepted, changing the topic.

Mother hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead, and then Inuko. Father touched a hand to my head, "behave yourself, and listen to your brother," he said as he kissed my forehead. Haku and Kira were heading our way when they were intercepted by their parents.

"Inuko… I know you and Nina have your differences, but can you please try to get along…" Father said to Inuko patting his head. Inuko pushed his hand away, "tell her that, she lay one hand on Kiki or Haku while she's in our home father… I'll kill her, I swear…" Inuko said crossing his arms in his sleeves.

"Inuko… try to get along." Father said and then turned to follow mother.

Mother had caught up to Sango and Miroku and was also smothering their kids. Father passed Nina, "behave yourself," he told her. "Jeez you people really know how to irritate a person." Nina replied with a deep sigh.

Everyone had disappeared from our gaze; I leaned in towards Inuko and sighed. "So… now what?" I asked him, looking up to him. "Haku, Kira, Koji, Yuki… let's make something to eat…" Inuko said to them, as they pushed past him in to our home. Haku smiled, as Inuko held her hand.

I sighed and looked at Nina, "well I guess you're stuck with us for a while," I told her. She looked at me and snarled. "Look I don't like you, I'm not going to pretend to like you either, so you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone and we'll be fine and dandy…" she taunted, pushing past me. "Let me remind you are staying with use while you are here, understand meaning we have rules in our house, so I suggest you drop the attitude…" I said to her following her into the house.

"I don't follow rules," she mumbled. I rolled my eyes and didn't say a word. I knew if I opened my mouth, Inuko would interfere and he and Nina would fight again. That was the last thing I wanted right now.

Breakfast was simple; Haku, Kira and I had made some simple homemade ramen noodle soup. Mother's special recipe sprinkled with some cinnamon and a touch of girl talk on the side. "Yuck, you girls disgust me…" Nina protested leaning against the wall, listening to our conversation. "If you don't like what we are talking about then don't listen," Haku interceded.

"Nina leave them alone and come help me," Inuko bellowed. I was glad he intervened; Nina was really getting on my nerves. She rolled her eyes and shifted her way towards Inuko who was setting up a white blanket on the floor, and some bowls.

"What" she hissed. "Help Yuki and Koji set up the dishes, I'm going out to get some firewood," Inuko ordered. Nina hissed under her breath. "Look buddy, I don't take orders from you or anyone got that!" Nina retorted, stomping her foot. "Then you don't eat, that's how it is in our house… you don't help you don't eat, easy. So shut up, and help Koji and Yuki…" Inuko demanded, heading out the door.

"Look Inuko, I'm only here temporarily so that doesn't mean I have to play by your stupid rules or whatever… I do things my way and when I want, got that…" Nina shouted at Inuko. Inuko stopped in the door way, and turned around.

"Let's get one thing straight, you were put under my protection, you got that… you're in our house you obey our rules. You are so luck my mother's not here right now, she'd have your hide… well father would that's for sure," Inuko protested his arms crossed in to his sleeves. "I'm getting fire wood, so you decide… you want to eat breakfast with us or not, your choice…" he told her heading out the door.

I sighed again and pulled the pot off the burning flame.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kurosaiga Stolen

**Day 1: Kurosaiga Stolen**

That night the entire house was quit, Nina had spent the entire afternoon outside in the tree in front of our house, and even slept in it. Kira curled up next to her brothers, while Haku shifted her sheets next to Inuko. I glared at him, as I picked up some sheets and took them outside.

"Hey," I shouted to her. "Here's some blankets its cold outside, it'll rain soon…" I told her placing the blankets at the foot of the tree. "Teh, I don't care let it rain." Nina hissed, placing her hands behind her head.

"Whatever," I said and headed back to the house. "You're wasting your breath with her Kiki, she's as stubborn as an ox," Inuko said pulling the sheets over Haku.

"I know but she's our responsibility Inuko," I told him kneeling on the sheets. Haku had fallen asleep next to Inuko; I leaned over him and looked at her as she slept.

"Sis, look Nina isn't like us okay, she hates humans and half demons... leave her be, she'll come inside when she wants too okay… now get some sleep," he told me touching a hand to my hair. "Inuko… I wish mom and dad where here," I told him and shifted under the sheets turning my back to him.

"I know Kiki, I know…" he whispered at me touching a hand to my hair.

"Stupid idiots, I hate her smell… yuck," Nina said crawling over me. "Why does she have to have such a stupid sent, where is that sword." Nina shifted her feet quietly, so she wouldn't be heard. "I'm going to steal his stupid sword, that stupid girl's going to get blamed, and that stupid Inuko will end up falling for it…. He's so gullible what a jerk… he disgusts me," Nina scrimmaged around the house while we slept, until she found Inuko's sword propped in a corner behind some wooden crates. Inuko always hide his sword when he didn't need it so that he wouldn't become attached to its power.

"Ah ha found it," Nina picked it up and slung it over her shoulder and darted out the door without any of us could notice. "Mmm…" I mumbled and rolled over curling up close to Inuko.

Rain pattered against the rooftop, and the smell of wet nature filled the air. I was cold, I couldn't sleep, I curled myself closer to Inuko so I would stay warm. He felt my body shiver next to his; he rolled over and wrapped his arms around me keeping me warm.

The night had passed quickly and morning came, rain drops sparkled and glistened in the sunlight. I pulled the sheets over my head and closed my eyes. "Its morning," shouted Koji and Yuki. "Wake up Kikyko… its sunny outside," they both shouted jumping on me.

"Oohh…" I moaned and rolled over on my back. The boys fell off of me and laughed. "Haku, Kira get rid of your brothers please," I shouted to them. I pulled the blanket off my face and looked around, the boys were gone, and they ran outside laughing and giggling.

I pulled the sheet over me again and coughed.

"Hey lazy girl get up," Inuko said coming through the door. "I'm not feeling well right now okay," I told him rolling over on my side. He touched a hand to my forehead, "you have a fever, are you okay?" he asked placing his haori over me.

"I think I caught cold last night, I don't feel well," I told him shivering under the sheets. "Weak human, this is why I detest humans, they are so weak and frail… we half demons never get sick," Nina protested, standing behind Inuko.

"Shut up Nina," Inuko replied angrily and stood to face her. "Got a problem half demon?" she questioned eyeing him down.

"My sister is sick and needs her rest, so go outside and help Haku and Kira with the sheets," Inuko demanded. "Fine, whatever…" Nina said crossing her arms. Inuko growled under his breath and sat back down next to me.

"Why must she be this way," I coughed out. Inuko rubbed my back, keeping me warm.

"I'll be okay Inuko I just need to sleep," I told him closing my eyes. "Hey sis…" Inuko said softly. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Yes?" I replied. "The crates where moved, did you touch my Kurosaiga?" he asked his eyes narrowed, as he scanned the room.

"No brother, why would I…" I whispered closing my eyes. "Sis, you're the only one who knows where I hide it," he continued jumping over towards the crates. I slowly sat up and looked over at him. "Honestly Inuko, why would I touch your sword," I covered my mouth and coughed.

"Maybe cause you might still be mad at me for cutting your hair," honestly I had completely forgotten about that. So why was he bringing it up? I seriously would never touch his sword.

"Inuko, I'm your sister, you know me better than anyone else… why would I touch something of importance to you such as your sword…" I said pulling the haori over my shoulders.

"Like I said…" he replied abruptly, jumping towards me. "You might still be holding a grudge over your hair," he continued. "Inuko…. Honestly, grow up." I told him calmly trying not to stir up any more tension between us.

"I can't believe you'd betray me like this, my own sister, takes my sword hides it and doesn't even admit to doing so…" he hissed jumping to his feet. I stared at him bewildered he'd even said that. My eyes filled with tears, "I … I can't believe… you'd think I… me… your own sister would betray you…. Over a stupid sword… how could you, over… a SWORD…" I shouted at him and jumped to my feet. I threw down his haori to the floor, and started to cry.

It was then when I heard laughter from outside; it wasn't that of Haku or her siblings, but that of Nina. I held my hands to my sides in to tight fists and stood my ground. "I hate you right now… don't ever speak to me again Inuko, I would never steal your stupid precious sword, maybe you should accuse someone else, like oh I don't know… our obnoxious cousin, instead of your…. Your sister…." I choked through tears and ran out the door.

"Kiki.. Wait…" Inuko shouted after me, he ran out to find me, but it was too late. "Inuko… why did Kikyko just run out crying?" Haku asked coming to his side. "I blew up at her," he said sighing deeply. "HA HAHAHAHHAHA HAHAHA, you two are so funny… I can't stop laughing," Nina's voice rumbled high from the tree.

Inuko snarled and glared at her, he jumped up to the tree and pinned her down. "What the hell are you laughing at? Does it amuse you that my sick sister ran out crying?" he questioned holding a hand to her throat. She tried to pry his hands off her neck. "Inuko… stop this right now you're going to kill her," Haku and Kira both shouted up to him.

"What did you do… where the hell is my sword?" Inuko questioned tightening his grip. "Ahh, I can't breathe," Nina choked out. "You made my sister cry, you made me, accuse her of stealing my sword… how could I have been, I'm so…. Stupid…" he said to himself releasing his grasp from around her neck. The whole time Haku and Kira were shouting at Inuko, so he wouldn't kill Nina.

"Look I didn't mean for this to get out of hand it was only a joke, your sword is in the bath house… jeez…." Nina hissed rubbing her throat. "A joke… you thought it was a joke to turn us against each other?" Inuko jumped down from the tree. "Get your ass down from that tree right now Nina and help me find Kikyko, so help me if anything happens to her I will hold you personally responsible…" he shouted up to her angrily.

Nina jumped down from the tree, "not my fault she ran out, so why should I have to find her," she taunted crossing her arms. "Nina, seriously this pathetic grudge your holding against Inuko and Kikyko must stop now, just help Inuko find her and get this done and over with…" Haku said angrily, turning away with Kira. She picked up her younger brothers and headed inside the house.

"You have two options Nina, you can help me find Kikyko or I kick your ass right here right now…" he pressed waving his hands at her. "Alright alright jeez I'll help you find her, stop bellowing…" she shouted at him walking past him down the path.

Inuko detoured quickly to the bath house and retrieved his sword then followed behind Nina. "I can't believe she said she hated me," Inuko mumbled to himself. "She's never said that ever," he said to himself again. Nina sighed deeply and shook her head, "Look I'm sorry okay," she added.

"Don't say another word to me," Inuko said sniffing the air. "I can't pick up her sent," Inuko sniffed the air again. Nina shrugged and hastened her speed behind Inuko as they ran through the village.

"KIKYKO…" Inuko shouted running through the forest. "Answer me," he shouted again, jumping through the air. Nina shook her head and sighed, carefully crawling over some trees and shrubs. "She didn't go this far into the forest… she's at the outskirts of the village, we should turn back…" Nina said shouting at Inuko as he darted from tree top to tree top. "What do you mean the outskirts of the village, you mean the river bed?" he asked looking down at Nina. "Yeah, I mean she's near the river, she has a fever doesn't she… she'd be by the river to cool herself down," Nina shouted back at him.

Inuko landed on his feet in front of her, "you'd better hope your right," he told her heading back through the forest. On their way through the forest a mysterious dark cloud hovered above them. "What the hell is that?" Inuko hissed, sniffing the air. He placed a hand to his Kurosaiga ready to unsheathe it.

A woman appeared from the cloud, and hovered around them. Nina hissed and bared her claws, "what you want old women?" she hissed again. "A trade a trade, of two of a kind, the ones who bicker the ones who fight, in order to break the spell on thee… one must prove your loyalty. A selfless act will break the spell… now be gone… BE GONE… be gone… your soul is bound…" the dark witch chanted her spell and out of her urn her hand she held. She threw black dust at Inuko and Nina and disappeared quickly into the sky.

"What the hell was that about and who was that women?" Inuko coughed covering his mouth with his sleeve. "I don't know, but I made no sense of what she was saying…" Nina replied also covering her mouth.

"Let's get out of here," she replied jumping through the air. Inuko followed. Inuko and Nina darted their way out of the forest and back to the outskirts of the village. "I told you she'd be here," Nina said calmly catching her breath. Inuko ran through the water splashing is way towards me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, weary. "Sis, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," he said to me lifting me off the ground. "In..ukoo…." I muttered resting my head against his chest. "Your fever, it hasn't subsided… I'm so sorry sis," he said pulling me into his arms.

"Let's go home," he added, walking back towards the village. Nina quietly followed behind him.


End file.
